Love is destined to prevail
by DarkKetchum92
Summary: The Sinnoh league has been post-poned for 6 months therefore Ash decides to join May in Johto and enter contests in order to improve in his pokemon's combination skills. He intends to compete in the Johto Grand festival. Some Drew bashing is included ;D.
1. Chapter 1

Hi dudes and dudettes, my name is Ash (don't confuse me with Ash from pokemon, lol) and this is my first story so no flames okay! There is one last thing that I have to do before it starts.

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Pokémon or any of its related material.

* * *

ASH'S POV

I lay spread-eagle on the cold but soft grass, pensively staring at the full moon. Chilly air swept past by me; causing me to shiver a little as I took out my Pokenav and called a really close friend of mine. Ring ring.....ring ring.... I waited patiently for May to answer her phone. I knew she was the only who would listen to me now.

"Ash, is that you?" Asked May in a quiet tone from the other side of the phone. I'm guessing I woke her up from sleep.

"Yeah May It's me, sorry that I woke you up." I replied.

"Don't worry about it, how are you?" Questioned May with a curious tone.

"I'm fine." I grunted.

"Well you don't sound fine to me, tell me what's happened." Suggested May instantly without hesitating.

"You probably don't want me to keep you up with some story." I answered. I really didn't want to take her precious time of sleep form her.

"Ash, if you're worried about me feeling tired I'm not, in fact I'm already up and having hot cocoa with Blaziken right now. This is what I like about May, she always gives her time to help others...Wait did she just say the Blaziken was drinking hot cocoa with her? That certainly was a surprise; I'm guessing that would look like Norman drinking his coffee in his red pyjamas I once saw him in.

"Earth to Ash, are you still there?" Asked May in a slightly louder voice that made me flinch. It was then that I realized I've been spacing out for a minute.

"Yeah May I'm still here." I replied quickly, hoping that I would avoid any questions of what I was thinking about.

"So tell me what's happened!" Questioned May again as she was getting impatient. That sounded more like a demand then a question to me but who cares.

"Well it all started when I, Pikachu, Brock and Dawn had finally made it to the Sinnoh pokemon league after an exhausting trip from Victory road. As soon as we reach the Pokemon centre within the stadium, Nurse Joy tells us that an airplane had crashed down on the stadium and so the league will be cancelled for six months. I really went ballistic, that was the biggest baloni I've ever heard of. Brock and Dawn believed Nurse Joy right away and said we should head back out and see if we can get out of Victory road before dark. It's not like they've got anything to worry about since they aren't trainers.

We managed to get out of Victory Road before dark and Brock instantly started to make a supper but Dawn was already snoring in her sleeping bag. I guess I'm just pissed off because of their reaction to the delay, like it's not important at all".

"I understand what's bothering you Ash, but you can't expect them to see everything the way you do and besides that extra time could be put to good use like more training for the league and visiting some friends for old times' sake." Suggested May with a tint of hope in her voice.

"I suppose so.....okay, I'm coming to Johto!" I exclaimed happily.

"That's great Ash, but might I ask what compels you to come here?" Asked May with excitement clear in her voice. Blaziken noticed this and started to snicker with laughter but was soon ended with May's huge mallet crashing down on her head.

"Well, I was thinking of working on my Pokemon's combination skills and as you know the best co-ordinators are at Johto at the moment and I guess I kind of missed travelling with you." I answered with huge blush creeping across my face, at the same time I was thanking god that May couldn't see my face.

"I missed you too Ash, so when are you coming?" Asked May who at the moment couldn't control her excitement and happiness as she was jumping on her bed, Blaziken on the other hand had her arms crossed and had a disapproving look on her face but was laughing in the inside.

"I think I'll be there by 8 tomorrow evening so make sure you're at the port!" I replied with a grin on my face.

"Hah! I'm there alright; just make sure you're there okay?"Said May as she recalled Blaziken in her pokeball and slipped in her bed.

"Okay May, I'm going to sleep now so see you tomorrow and sweet dreams." I said as I turned off my phone and went back to the campsite to find everyone including Pikachu already asleep. I slipped in my sleeping bag without disturbing anyone as my eyes started to get heavier with every second that went by; just before I drifted off to asleep I whispered three words that were carried by the howling wind.....

"I'm coming May".

ASH'S POV

I find myself in a dark, but large room where no sound can be heard. I scanned the room quickly to find a small lamp on located at the far corner. I quietly walked towards the light hoping that no one hears me, that's when saw Drew strangling May and slamming her towards the wall. I immediately tried to punch Drew on the back of his head but my fist slipped through him. That's when I realized that they could neither hear my voice nor feel me as if I was a ghost. The only thing I could do at the moment was watch how May got tortured by Drew; I could feel the blood rising to my head due to anger. Suddenly Drew started to speak to the brown-haired co-ordinator.

"You will lose the battle against me in this contest, this ribbon belongs to me do you hear me!?!" Drew shouted on top of his lungs towards a bruised May who was leaning on the wall barely conscious.

I now felt my vision fading and an increasing pain all over my body. I suddenly woke up and looked around to find Pikachu with a worried loo in his face.

"Thanks for waking me up with that thunderbolt buddy." I said as I petted my starter pokemon. Unsurprisingly I found my body to be sweaty due to the nightmare but I really didn't mind since there were other important thoughts going on my mind. Firstly I knew that it was only a dream but why would Drew torture May like that just to get a ribbon, is it because May was finally capable of beating Drew every single time they battled and Drew had no chance of winning? My thinking was interrupted as I felt a tug on my shirt; I looked down to see that it was Pikachu.

"Sorry Pikachu, I almost forgot about you." I nervously exclaimed as I scratched the back of my head.

"Pika pi! (It's okay!)" Announced Pikachu with a smile, happy to see that its trainer is now not preoccupied with his nightmare.

"What do you say we do some training seeing as it's already morning" I suggested as I stood up and stretched my arms. Surprisingly Brock and Dawn were both still sleeping; usually he gets up in the morning last. I took some paper from my bag, wrote down a few words and left it on top of Brock's bag. I then picked up my pokeballs and walked towards the forest followed quietly by Pikachu.

MAY'S POV

I woke up unwillingly due to the sunlight shining down on my eyes through the windows. As soon as I remembered that Ash was coming today, I sprang out of bed and checked the time. To my relief it was only ten o'clock and I had a lot of time to get myself ready for Ash's arrival. I grabbed my towel and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower. When I came out of the shower I dressed myself with the clothes Ash first saw me on, I guessed it would be a good idea since it reminded of me of all the time I spent travelling with Ash. When I was ready to leave my room in the pokemon centre, I seized Eevee's pokeball and called her out.

"Eevee, do you know that Ash is coming today?" I exclaimed in happy tone to Eevee as I crouched down so we can see each other eye to eye. I could see that my statement had really caught Eevee by surprise, because she obviously knew that if Ash is coming then Pikachu would be as well. Eevee was now blushing; her face got really red which was enough to put a tomato to shame. I found it really cute that Eevee had a crush on Pikachu, which was actually not surprising at all since I had a crush on Ash myself. I guess it was inevitable, who wouldn't fall for a kind, strong-willed and cute boy would be willing to give up some of his time to help mentor a beginner. I decided to stop tormenting Eevee as I picked her up and exited the pokemon centre in order to get some breakfast.

As soon as I got outside the pokemon centre I found Drew standing there with a rose in his right hand and he actually looked like he was waiting for me the whole morning.

"Good morning Drew." I said as I greeted him with a forced smile. Drew had really changed since we were in Kanto, now he's stalking me everywhere I go which was really disturbing. Eevee had sensed my frustration as she started to growl towards him.

"Good morning May!" Announced Drew as he held up a rose towards me, hoping I was going to take it. However I walked away from him eager to reach the cafe before he disturbs me again, but with no luck he easily caught up with me.

"May, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight" Asked Drew as he once again held up a rose to my face. He's asking me out? He should know that I would say no because the way I'm acting towards him. My brief thinking was interrupted as Eevee bitted off the upper part of the rose and spitted it on Drew's face. This made me giggle uncontrollably as I looked at Drew's face which was at the moment covered in saliva and red petals.

"Sorry Drew, but I don't have that kind of feeling towards you." I quickly said as I continued to walk towards the pokemon centre at the same time laughing hysterically. After thirty seconds I felt someone grab my hand, I looked back to find that it was Drew. I tried to pull away from his grip, but he was too strong.

"What do you want Drew, I told you I won't go out with you!" I yelled angrily at his face.

"Just tell me this, are you seeing someone?" Asked Drew with a calm face and voice. I knew if I say no, he'll think that he still has a chance with me. I wanted to say that I was going out with someone in Petalburg so he would leave me alone, but I couldn't control my mouth as I said something completely different.

"Yes, I'm going out with Ash! I shouted heatedly with a red face. As soon as I said this I covered my mouth with my right hand as Eevee jumped of my hands.

"What! That immature second-rate loser! Yelled Drew in a loud tone as he squeezed my left hand harder which caused me to scream in pain. When Eevee saw this, she blasted Drew into mid-air with a shadow ball then seconded her attack with a tackle attack. Drew was now unconscious lying on the floor.

After I witnessed this attack, I fled towards the park nearby with tears clinging onto my eyes. Before I ran away I think I saw a red-haired girl picking up Eevee, but my eyes were blinded by tears so I wasn't sure but I knew that Eevee would come after me.

MISTY'S POV

I was finally enjoying my holiday in Violet city as my sister had taken over the gym for me. At the moment I'm shopping in town which near a famous cafe which trainers and co-ordinators mostly go. As soon as I came out of a shoes shop with four bags, I see a green-haired boy thrown across air then an Eevee appears and tackles him to the ground. The boy was unconscious as soon as he felt the ground beneath him. I ran to see who Eevee's trainer was and it turned out to be May. I knew it May because she looked exactly like the girl Ash shown her in a picture. I watched May run away, leaving her Eevee behind. I put my bags down on the floor and slowly walk towards Eevee to pick her up, she didn't hesitate at all. I took out my Pokenav in my pocket and started to dial Ash's number hoping that he was awake at this time.

Phew! That took a long time to right!

Anyways.............Review please!

Sorry if my grammar is incorrect, I'm Swedish so English isn't my native language.

Special thanks to LucifierIX and Zeaeevee.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm in no way affiliated with Pokemon!

(I'm not sure if you have to state this for every chapter (seeing as this is my first story) so could you guys tell me if I have to say the disclaimer for every chapter)

If you don't understand what Ash and Pikachu are talking about in the beginning of this chapter, he basically caught a pokemon as a present for May.

Thanks for the people who took their time to review my first chapter. So here's my second one....

"He really was strong rogue pokemon; do still think May would like him?" I Asked as I looked at Pikachu who was happily sitting on my right shoulder. I was on my way back to the campsite after two hours of hardcore training with my pokemon.

"Pika pika pikachu! (Definitely, I don't know why he doesn't like you but I'm sure he would love May!)" Replied Pikachu has raised thumbs up at me.

"I hope so, or I'll have to release him and you know how much I hate releasing a pokemon." I muttered as we finally reached the campsite. I noticed that Dawn was not in her sleeping bag which obviously meant that she's awake, and it really didn't take me long to find her. Dawn and her Piplup were located right in front of Brock's sleeping bag and she looked like she was suffocating. I walked closer to find that she recording something in her small video camera and was suffocating form laughter, not torture. Right in front of her was Brock sound asleep in his sleeping bag until I heard him speak:

"This has got to be the best day ever!" He exclaimed loudly causing me to jump backwards slightly.

"He's talking in his sleep because he's dreaming, so be quiet and don't ruin the moment!" Whispered Dawn as she continued recording the awkward scene hoping she weren't going to be interrupted. It was times like this that Dawn would get really scary and would almost kill you if you messed with her. I remained quiet fearing that she would tear me limb from limb if I move or talk.

"Why you ask, because I'm in bed with the most beautiful nurse Joy I've ever seen! Yelled Brock as he squeezed his pillow and started to drool over it. Pikachu couldn't help it as he howled with laughter earning him a death glare from Dawn.

"And let's not forget the sexiest officer Jenny in the world! Brock cried as he started to kiss the pillow repeatedly. Just then I figured out the reason why Dawn was recording Brock in this state. I crouched down a little so I can whisper in Dawn's right ear.

"You're really evil you know, you plan to use this tape as blackmail so you can do as much shopping you can when you get to town, am I right?" I asked quickly as I watched Brock continue to make a fool out of himself from the corner of my eye. She slowly nodded her head as her eyes twinkled with pure evilness. I repeat do not mess with Dawn and hope to come out alive. Suddenly Brock's whole body started to jerk upwards as he raised both hands and waved them.

"No Joy don't leave me, I think you're sexy too!" Cried Brock desperately while Pikachu and Piplup quietly snickered hoping Dawn wouldn't hurt them.

"I think my job's done here!" Exclaimed Dawn as she closed her video camera and placed it in her bag. Unexpectedly, Pikachu jumped down from my shoulders and walked towards Piplup.

"Pika pika pikachu! (How pathetic, this guy needs to get laid real bad!)" Whispered Pikachu in a serious tone.

"Pip pip lup (Definitely, or he'll eventually turn into a pervert.)" Replied Piplup as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh yeah Ash I just remembered, Misty called and said something about May being hurt and coming to Johto as soon as possible." Said Dawn as she walked back towards her bag which is located near her sleeping bag.

"Dawn, tell Brock as soon as he wakes up that I'll be in Johto for awhile and that I'll explain everything when I call later" I announced as I seized one of my pokeballs to release my Gallade. I know what you're thinking right now, if I have a Gallade that can teleport anywhere and whenever I want, then why I told May that I'll be arriving at Johto in a boat yesterday. The reason is that during Gallade last gym battle he got injured and Nurse Joy advised me not use Gallade teleporting abilities for awhile. But this time I had a very good excuse and I was sure Gallade himself will oblige.

"Gallade, I need you to teleport me to outside Violet city's pokemon centre, this is an emergency!" I exclaimed as looked up at the soldier-like pokemon. Believe me, if Gallade refused my order I would respect his decision and use staraptor unlike most trainers.

"Gallade! (Of course master!)" Replied Gallade as bowed his head down in respect, which was kind of embarrassing for me.

"Okay, Pikachu hold tight!" I yelled as took hold onto Gallade's right shoulder. In a matter of seconds we found ourselves in front of a Pokemon centre, but suddenly Gallade collapsed onto the ground.

"Thanks Gallade!" I said as I recalled him back into his pokeball and entered the building. As soon as I stepped into the centre I got tackled by a very familiar Eevee, or shall I say Pikachu got tackled and lost his grip on my shoulders causing him to fall onto the floor. Eevee was now rubbing her cheeks on Pikachu's and Pikachu was nervously scratching the back of his head. I chuckled a bit and then left the two so they could 'acquainted' with each other. I found May and Misty sitting on a bench on the right-hand side of the centre. Misty looked like she was comforting May about something, both of them still hadn't noticed that I was only a few centimetres away from them. I walked a little bit closer and lightly tapped May on the shoulder; May quickly shifted her attention onto me and lunged at me with unbelievable strength. I collapsed onto the floor with no resistance, like I could resist that kind of strength. Misty smirked a bit as she watched May and I get 'acquainted' with each other. I know that trainers follow after their trainers, but this was just ridiculous.

"May, your squeezing the life out of me!" I yelled as I tried my best to breathe (which was not easy I tell you). As soon as May heard me she let released me and helped me get up the floor.

"How did you get here so fast Ash, I thought your boat would arrive here later." Asked May in a curious tone.

"I teleported using Gallade, but that's not what's important at the moment, what happened to you?" I asked as I dusted off my jeans. It only took May about five minutes tell me the full story and when she told me Drew hurt her I really felt pissed off. How can the egomaniac jerk touch my girl! Wait...did I just say **MY** girl?

Anyway...whether May is my girl or not (I wished she was though), he shouldn't hurt her and that's when I decided to pay a 'visit' Drew and give him a knuckle-sandwich. I told May to stay in the pokemon centre and watch Pikachu and I also told Misty to keep her company. I asked a local guy where the hospital is located and he guided me there. When I reached the hospital's reception, the receptionist asked if I was here to visit a patient and I told her that Drew was relative and I came here to visit him. The receptionist told me how nice I was come and visit Drew and she told me his was in room 45 located in the fifth floor. Seriously, how gullible can these people get?

When I arrived outside Drew's door, I knocked the door to see if was awake. Fortunately, I received no reply so I entered the room quietly in order not to wake him up. The room was small with one window which was open and Drew was sound asleep in his bed. I slowly walked towards to him, but suddenly he woke up (I'm guessing he's a light sleeper). I quickly ran towards him and covered his mouth with hand to prevent him from shouting. It seemed like Drew didn't mind, he just pressed a button which is mainly for emergencies in the left-side of his bed. I cursed myself for not thinking ahead, I now probably had about ten seconds before somebody comes. I swiftly slammed him to the wall and told him that if he hurts May once more, he won't see daylight again. I then jumped out of the open window; I know jumping out of a window in the fifth floor is plain suicide but that isn't exactly true if you've got a flying-type pokemon with you.

DREW'S POV

As soon as Ash lunged out of the window a young nursed slammed the door open and asked me if I'm okay.

"A boy just harassed me and jumped out of the window! Call the police! " I shouted as I pointed to the window indicating where Ash departed from. At first, the nurse had dumbfounded look on her face which rapidly changed in an amusing look; it didn't take long before she was rolling on the floor with laughter. This really pissed me off.

"YOU THINK I'M LYING!!" I yelled as I glared at her on the floor. Suddenly the nurse stood up and dialled up someone.

"Yes doctor Richard, the gay-looking patient is hallucinating." Said the nurse as she looked at me as if I was crazy man. I take back what I've said earlier, now I was really pissed off.

"HOW IN THE HELL, DO I LOOK GAY AND I'M NOT HALLUCINATING!" I heatedly cried as nearly fell from my bed. Suddenly the nurse shifted her attention towards me.

"Think about it shrub-boy! Do you really think that someone would jump out of window in the fifth floor and hope to make it out alive?!" Replied the young nurse as stared into my eyes. She was right, well partly.

"How do I look gay then?" I asked as she started to walk towards the door.

"That's just my personal opinion but I can guarantee you other people would agree me." Said the nurse as she left the room leaving me on the floor. I now had two objectives to accomplish after I get out of the hospital.

Humiliate Ash in front of May, so she would leave him and go out with me.

Sue that nurse.

MAY'S POV

"Misty, I'm worried about Ash it's getting late." I exclaimed as gazed at the door hoping that the next person that enters would be Ash.

"Take a chill pill May, It's only seven, he'll be here in a minute." Said Misty in annoyed tone. I wouldn't blame her, I've saying that for the past two hours. I was just worried if Ash was going to confront Drew about what happened earlier. Suddenly Ash appeared at the entrance and he looked exhausted, I walked towards him to see if he's alright.

"I'm fine May, I was....uh....running from a crowd of fans!" Announced Ash as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"If you say so...but you should get some rest you look really tired." I suggested as I gave him back Pikachu.

"You're right, I'll take a nap." Ash said as he walked towards Nurse Joy, I obviously following.

"Hey Nurse Joy, do you have any spare room for me?" Ash asked the nurse as she stopped sorting her paperwork and shifted her attention towards him.

"I'm very sorry young man, but we don't have any more rooms." Replied the nurse in a sad tone.

"That's okay Joy; Ash could share the room with me." I shyly suggested as I looked at Ash, I wanted to see his reaction. A blush started to creep on his face, mission accomplished.

"Before I leave and you two venture yourselves in dream world, how about you give me a battle Ash?" Asked Misty as she walked towards us. Damn that woman, why did she have to butt in, she ruined my plan I was going to confess my love to Ash in our room. Oh well, I guess I could wait, I also want to see how Ash had improved since the last time we met.

"Misty are you sure, it kind of dark outside don't you think?" Ash asked as he yawned.

"The lamp posts are on.....or are you too afraid?" Replied May with a devious smile. That last question snapped Ash out of his tiredness mode. If these two were going to battle then I would obviously be the referee.

"Bring it on!" Exclaimed Ash with new found energy. I followed the duo outside the pokemon centre until they found a wide field which is normally used for battles.

"This will be a one-on-one with no substitutions; the battle will not end until one of the pokemon is unable to continue!" I announced.

"Go Golduck, I choose you!" Yelled Misty as she called out her Golduck.

"Hey Misty, you never told me that Psyduck evolved!" Cried Ash from the other end of the field. I've got to admit I was kind of jealous of Misty seeing as she was the first girl to travel with Ash.

"You've never asked Ashy-boy!" Replied Misty as she also yelled from the opposite side of the field.

"Okay then I choose you.....

Okay now I know what you're thinking right now, what pokemon Ash got May in the beginning of the chapter. I want you to guess that, I will only tell you three things, firstly obviously it's a Sinnoh pokemon, secondly May does not have this (type, you now fire ice etc) of pokemon and lastly it's shiny.

Another thing I want you to guess is what pokemon Ash would be using for his battle with Misty. A hint is this pokemon appears in every episode of pokemon and no it's not Pikachu.

It would be at least four-to-five days before chapter 3 is up because I just got pokemon heart gold today I'm just itching to start playing! So see you soon and have a nice Easter break!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that I hadn't updated for a while, one of my close relatives has passed away so it some time to get over it. Anyway...thanks to those people who reviewed my last chapter and congratulations to those who got the questions right. I'm not really good with battles so no flames on this one okay!

* * *

ASH'S POV

It was dark outside but the battle field was illuminated thanks to the lampposts. The atmosphere was really tense because there was not a single sound that could be heard except for the rustling of the leaves from the nearby trees. I can now see why Misty chose this place for a battle; it felt like I was in the middle of the Indigo Plateau stadium with obviously the grass-type arena. The battle was a one-on-one with no substitutions; Misty had already called out her Golduck and was waiting for me to choose a pokemon to battle with and I knew just the one to choose.

"I choose you Meowth!" I announced as I threw a pokeball on the ground, a flash of light enveloped form the ball which eventually formed Meowth. May and Misty were both stunned to see the same Meowth that continuously followed us from region to region in order to capture Pikachu was under my ownership.

There was an awkward moment of silence, May and Misty was both angrily staring at Meowth with pure hatred. Meowth had grown a lot since he was in Hoenn; he gained a lot of muscle after some intense training with Ash and not to mention a scar on his right eye. His face was plain with no expression; his only objective? Beat his opponent to a pulp. May was the first to talk and she asked me how I Meowth to become a part of my team. I knew this question was bound to come but I remained quiet because the answer would be very depressing and not to mention hurt Meowth. Meowth twisted his head towards me so his eyes could meet mine, then he slowly nodded his head signifying that I could answer May's question. I sighed and shifted my attention towards May and Misty.

"A year ago Giovanni dismissed Team Rocket from their mission to capture Pikachu, he was furious that they weren't able to complete their mission in four years so he executed Jesse and James but Meowth luckily escaped. Meowth found our group not long after that and asked me to train him so he could have his revenge and ever since that day he has been a vital part of my team." I answered with a very sad tone, I noticed that Meowth was trying to hold back his tears and both May and Misty's face had turned very pale due to fear. There was another silent moment but I had to break it for Meowth's sake.

I put a hand on Meowth's shoulder and told him "Meowth why don't you handle this battle on your own, like how we trained." Meowth said nothing but silently nodded his head. May who still had a pale face announced the battle to begin.

"Golduck use fury-swipes!" Commanded Misty. Golduck ran towards Meowth with claws stretched wide but unfortunately Meowth was faster, he used double-team to make copies of himself which reducing the chance of being hit. Golduck was now confused as he was now surrounded by ten Meowths.

"Golduck, use hydro-pump on all of them!" Yelled an irritated Misty. Golduck obeyed as he released a powerful blast of water on all of the copies of Meowth, unluckily all of them were fake and the real one was not in sight. Suddenly Meowth jumped out of a nearby tree and head butted Golduck on his head, Golduck flew backwards and slammed into a nearby tree.

"Golduck shake it off and show him what a real head butt looks like!" Cried Misty who was now very annoyed that Meowth hadn't received any damage yet. Golduck shook his head and stood up, he quickly looked at his target before charging at him using Zen head butt. Meowth easily dodged his attack by and slammed Golduck back to the same tree with another head butt. Meowth gave no mercy to Golduck as he continued his assault with a thunderbolt. Golduck was badly damaged now and was struggling to stand up. Meowth smirked as he ran towards Golduck while he enlarged his claws (I know this sounds like fury swipe but I think that cats can't forget how to use their claws right? So this doesn't count as a move.)

"Golduck, stop Meowth in his track by using confusion!" Shouted Misty who was now really desperate now. As soon as Meowth heard Misty's command to Golduck he stopped his attempt to attack Meowth. Golduck's eyes were now glowing bright blue and he raised his hand to towards Meowth to try and lift him in the air but his attempt had failed. Meowth was laughing as he finished Golduck with one more thunderbolt.

"Golduck is unable to battle therefore Ash and Meowth are the winners!" Announced May in a loud voice.

* * *

MISTY'S POV

I quickly walked towards Golduck and re-called him, I then walked over to Meowth and asked him why did Golduck's confusion attack didn't' work. Meowth looked at me like he expected me to ask him this question.

"Golduck had used three moves so far so I knew your last attack would be confusion. I charged at him which instantly made you think that I was wide open. When you told Golduck to use confusion I stopped in my tracks and quickly froze my feet on the ground sealing your attack." He replied as walked over to Ash to get congratulated by him and Pikachu. My jaws dropped, I got outsmarted by a pokemon!

It was getting late and the hotel I was staying at was going to close soon so I told gang good-bye and left quietly hoping I would reach my hotel in time.

* * *

MAY'S POV

Before we headed back to the pokemon centre we came across an Ice-cream shop (a shop open this late? That was really weird!), anyway Ash bought me and Meowth an ice-cream but gave Pikachu a bottle of ketchup. We were now sitting in the shop and enjoying our ice-cream, Ash was talking to Meowth about new combinations while I thought about his previous match with Misty. I completely bewildered at Meowth's strength, if Ash had made a Meowth (who I used to believe was the weakest pokemon seeing how we blasted him off into space for like a million times) this strong, then I really don't want to know how strong his other pokemon are.

"So Ash, you said you were going to enter contests you know there's only ten contests left before the grand festival, do you think you can make it?" I asked as I continued consuming my ice-ream.

"Are you doubting me May?" Ash asked as he raised both of his eyebrows raised so high they were practically in orbit.

"Um no Ash, please don't get this the wrong way but you aren't exactly an experienced co-ordinator." I answered with an awkward expression on my face.

"Battling is not much different then co-ordinating except for the appeal, in contests coordinators tend to use combination moves and in battling trainers use single moves other than that they're the same. I'm even sure I can beat Solidad in her own game." Said Ash matter-of-factly. I really don't think he could beat Solidad in a contest, I mean it took me five tries to finally beat her and with Blaziken! He thinks he could just waltz by and defeat her on his first try, I mean how big-headed could you get, but that was another thing I liked about him. My thoughts of Ash suddenly ended when I noticed Ash had some ice-cream smeared on his right cheek.

"Ash, you've got ice-cream on your cheek." I said as I pointed to his right cheek. Ash nervously rubbed his left cheek with embarrassment. I sighed and stood up, got out a tissue and started rubbing his right cheek. When I was done rubbing of the smear I noticed he was quiet I slowly looked at his eyes and realized how close we were. My body automatically started to get closer until my lips were a few centimetres away from his. All of a sudden a bottle fell on the floor and ketchup spilt everywhere which caused me and to jump back with surprise. I shot a murderous glare at Pikachu, who was now sweat-dropping until he got slapped at the back of his head by Meowth.

"What's wrong with you? Why did you had to ruin the moment!!?!" Shouted Meowth as he extended his right-hand claws. Meowth's comment made me and Ash blush; there definitely was bad side to having a pokemon that can talk.

"Pika pi Pikachu! (I'll make up for it, I swear!) "Replied Pikachu, hoping he won't get sliced and diced into noodles. Ash quickly got out Meowth's pokeball and recalled him preventing him form causing anymore trouble.

"Sorry about that, Meowth could get a little bit too violent sometimes." Stated Ash sheepishly has he scratched the back of his head nervously. I think Meowth was much more than a little too violent, if he was like this to his teammates then I feel really sorry for his opponents. It was getting really late, so we headed back to the pokemon centre. As I walked back to the pokemon centre I couldn't stop thinking about my almost kiss with Ash. I wonder, do you really think he would want to kiss me? I mean does he feel the same way?

* * *

ASH'S POV

May showed me the room in which we were going to stay and even though I was uncomfortable about sleeping in the same bed, I didn't refuse. Pikachu was already curled up on the bed and asleep, I could the gentle sound of his snoring. I told May that while she puts on her pyjama's I'll be downstairs talking to Brock on the phone, that's **If** he's still awake which I hardly doubt. I dialled his number and waited for a minute and then he finally picked up the phone.

"Ash, is that you?" Questioned Brock in an exhausted voice.

"Yeah it's me, what happened to you? You sound like you were running a mile." I replied calmly.

"More like running around the mall!" Said Brock in an annoyed voice.

"Oh! Dawn's blackmailing you right, so how much did you spend?" I asked in a curious voice.

"Ash you got to help me, the girl's evil! I spent a thousand pound so far and she just won't stop, she threatened me she would show it to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny and then post it online!" Pleaded Brock desperately.

"Gallade's resting right now so he might be able to teleport you out of there in the morning." I answered.

"Thank you Ash! You're my saviour! Said Brock enthusiastically.

"Yeah, anyway I just called you to say sorry that I left you while you were asleep and I'm at the pokemon centre in violet city." I swiftly said

"That's okay, so I see you there tomorrow?" He whispered.

"Yeah, so bye" I replied. I went back upstairs to see if May was done changing but I didn't find her in the room. I searched the room thoroughly until I heard some sound coming from the bathroom. I pressed my ear against the door and understood that May was taking a shower. I lied down on the bed and I felt something hard behind the pillow. I carefully pulled out a small book behind the pillow. It was small and red, I guessed it would be May's but it had no name on the cover. I curiously flipped over the pages to see what kind of book it was. It was half-filled which I found really weird so I read the last page:

'Dear diary'

I gasped, this was May's diary! I know I shouldn't read it any further but my curiosity got the best of me so I carried on.

* * *

Sorry about this chapter being short, I planned to write about double this amount but something came up and I had to post-pone it. I haven't mentioned the pokemon Ash would give to May but I will in the next chapter. Once again I thank those people who reviewed my previous chapter. Do think Ash should get caught reading May's diary or get away with it?

Until next time! (Oh by the way what did you think of Meowth?)


End file.
